


Home Improvement

by pictureswithboxes



Series: Wayhaught Future-AU Oneshots [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pictureswithboxes/pseuds/pictureswithboxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nicole had no idea how things had made such a sudden turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Improvement

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, please pay attention to the order of the fics in the series. This one takes place almost immediately after "Hole In The Wall"

As Nicole fixed one of the many holes in the wall of the Earp homestead, she couldn’t help but wonder how she’d gotten to this point. 

It started out with her and Waverly moving in together, but then Wynonna came home early. Nicole knew from the guilty look on Waverly’s face and the resigned tone of Wynonna’s voice that there was no way that she was going to be getting Waverly, or her boxes, into her apartment. She loved Waverly, she really did, but good lord did she hate it when Waverly looked at her with those pleading eyes and her lower lip jutting out slightly. It meant that Waverly was going to get her way, and Nicole was sure that Waverly knew it.

And now, here she was, helping to make the homestead habitable for people who weren’t Earps, or immortal. 

“How many holes have you patched up already?” Wynonna asked with a small smile. 

“Four that were from a fist, and seventeen from bullet holes.” Nicole replied, leaning back to check her work. “Make that five. Now we just wait for it to dry, then we can paint.” Nicole grimaced at the wall in front of her. “Maybe we could do the whole wall?”

Wynonna shrugged. “Take Waverly to the hardware store, she can probably pick out something nice.” 

Nicole hummed and stood up, glancing back at the wall. “Are there any other holes?”

“You got the one in the bathroom?” Wynonna asked, scanning the walls. 

“Yeah.” Nicole nodded.

“Then that’s all.”

Nicole let out a sigh of relief. “Great, now we just have to fix the cracks in the tiles, replace the broken floorboards, fix the crooked stairs, replace the windowpanes, and double check for dead bodies.”

“We checked the house three times!” Wynonna protested.

“Your uncle kept a demon skull in a piano for years. And no one found it. We’re checking again.”

Wynonna opened her mouth to protest, but apparently couldn’t think of a comeback and decided to shut it. Offering Wynonna a small smile, Nicole leant down and cleaned up her patch kit before going over to the kitchen and crossing off “fix wall holes” off the to-do list. She had to admit, Waverly was right when she said that it was satisfying to cross something off of a to-do list. That is until she saw what wasn’t crossed off, they had a lot of work to do.

“I’m back,” Waverly called as she entered the house with a couple of boxes in her hands. “And I’ve got your stuff, babe. And we picked up the stuff for the floor and the windows, too. Doc should be bringing it in.”

“Great.” Nicole said, leaving the kitchen to greet Waverly. “We can do the windows tomorrow morning.” She took a box from Waverly and offered her a smile. “I patched up all the holes, now we just gotta wait for them to dry and we can paint over ‘em.”

“That’s awesome!” Waverly leaned up and gave Nicole a quick kiss. “Are you sure you wanna move into my crappy house?” She added jokingly.

“I’d rather live in this crappy house with you than in my nice apartment alone.” Nicole smiled, following Waverly to her- no, their room and closing the door behind her. “My shift doesn’t start until four on Tuesday, so I can get all of my modern day things set up before work.”

“You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“No, I’m not. You’ll thank me once I throw out the shitty Earp TV that only displays three colors and hook up my okay TV.”

“Doc said that he can replace the floorboards,” Waverly said, setting her box down beside the desk and sitting on the bed. It was Nicole’s old one from her old apartment, it was the first thing that Waverly wanted to put in the homestead. 

“That’s great.” Nicole placed her box gently on top of Waverly’s and leaned against the door. “No offence, but you and Wynonna are no help when it comes to home improvement.”

“But you still love us, right?” Waverly grinned widely. 

“Yeah.” Nicole sighed. “You’re lucky that I spent most summers with my grandparents, or else you guys would probably be crushed when the house eventually collapsed.”

“Or frozen to death in the winter.” Waverly added. “Or eaten alive by predators. Or set on fire by the old wiring and frayed insulation.”

“I still think I could’ve fixed it myself, you didn’t need to call the electrician.”

“I didn’t want you electrocuted.”

“I wouldn’t have been electrocuted.”

“Yeah because we hired the electrician.”

Nicole laughed a little and moved to sit on the bed beside Waverly. She took Waverly’s hand in her own and fell backward, pulling Waverly down with her. A small, content sigh escaped Waverly’s lips as she leaned against Nicole. A small, bitter part of Nicole thought that they could have had the same tender moment at her apartment, but it didn’t matter anymore. Waverly was happy here, Wynonna was happy with them there, and honestly it was going to be pretty nice not to have to hide her cat from her landlord. 

“Wynonna says that we can put a fresh coat of paint on the living room walls once the patch dries.” Nicole said after a few moments of silence. “So start thinking of color schemes, we’re heading to the hardware store tomorrow.”

“If I’d known that you moving in meant a complete home makeover...” Waverly smiled, placing a soft kiss to Nicole’s neck. 

“Admit it, you just wanted a carpenter.” Nicole laughed.

“Mhmm.” Waverly nodded. “Y’know, you’re gonna love living here with Wynonna and me. We never run out of booze, and it’ll be fun to play poker with more than three people, and we can have movie nights, and we can show Doc footage of the moon landing-”

“Baby, I’m already here, there’s no need to try and convince me to stay.” Nicole turned her head and kissed Waverly’s forehead. “Besides, you’re the reason why I’m here.”

“I love you.” Waverly sighed. 

“I love you too.” Nicole replied, groaning when there was a knock on the door. 

“Hey, kids,” Wynonna called through the door. “Hate to interrupt whatever’s going on, but Dolls and I need help putting the couch together.” She paused. “By the way, thanks for letting us keep that couch you ordered, Haughtstuff. It was really nice of you.”

“Fuck off, Wynonna, before I put your head through the wall.” Nicole called back, sitting up and hopping off the bed. 

“You’ll just have to patch that one too.” Wynonna laughed, jumping away when Nicole opened the door. “Slow down, killer.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and waited for Waverly to exit the room before heading to the living room. So far, Wynonna and Dolls had managed to completely botch their attempt at putting together the sofa. Before Waverly even had to ask where they went wrong, Nicole already knew. The instructions sat on the coffee table, still in the plastic covering, completely unopened. 

“It wouldn’t be this hard if you read the directions.” Nicole sighed, handing Waverly the paper before sitting down in front of the botched sofa. “Why is it that I’m the only one with common sense?”

“Directions are for pussies with no vision.” Wynonna said, earning a silent nod from Dolls.

“Well, we’re gonna be pussies with no vision.” Nicole replied. “Let’s take this thing apart and then start from scratch.”

“You know how every friend group has a mom friend?” Wynonna asked as she sat down beside Nicole. “You’re the mom friend.”

Nicole rolled her eyes.

“Dolls is the distant father friend.” Wynonna continued as they started to take the sofa apart. “Doc is the weird uncle. Waves is the cute little sister. And I’m the-”

“You’re the toddler that breaks everything.” Dolls cut Wynonna off. 

“That’s totally distant father behavior.” Wynonna said without missing a beat.

* * *

 

“You know, it’s pretty great that we bought a sofa bed.” Waverly said long after everyone had gone to bed. “Now if Wynonna comes home drunk, she won’t have to sleep in our bed with us.”

Nicole would never admit out loud that when she bought it for the apartment, it was for her to sleep on when Wynonna got drunk and forced herself in their bed. “Yeah, right?”

“I hope it’s comfortable.” Waverly sighed, burying her face in Nicole’s shoulder. 

“I hope no one spills on it within twenty minutes of having it.” Nicole mumbled. 

“You know, you’re like the best thing to ever happen to this crappy house.” Waverly replied, Nicole smiled a little. “Now I can walk down the hall without thinking I’m gonna fall through the floor, and we got to take down all the blankets from the walls. It’s much cozier.”

“It’s all for you, baby,” Nicole said, yawning a little. “And my sense of self preservation.”

“You don’t have to rebuild my house if you don’t want to.” Waverly said with an undertone of guilt in her voice.

Nicole sat up a little and looked Waverly in the eye. “I know that I don’t have to, I  _ want  _ to do it. And honestly, it’s pretty satisfying to know that we managed to turn this deathtrap into a simple eyesore.”

“Now that you live here, you might want to stop calling the house crappy.”

“Or we can just make it less crappy? How come that never crossed your minds?”

Waverly laughed. “When my uncle died, he was buried in the garden next to the tomatoes. We’re not the kind of people who think much about how to improve our homes?”

“I hope Gus doesn’t plan on eating any of those tomatoes.” Nicole frowned and flopped back down into the pillows. “You know, there are actually a lot of laws about the proper disposal of human remains. If you still had that skull, I’d have to take you in.”

“It wasn’t technically human, though.” Waverly shrugged. “Unless there’re laws about the proper disposal of demon remains.”

Nicole was quiet for a moment. Considering where they lived, there was a small chance that there was some kind of rule about what to do with any demon remains that unwitting townsfolk could possibly happen upon. Nicole made a mental note to look into it next time she had a spare moment at work. 

“This town is weird enough that there’s probably a law somewhere that’s written in some kind of weird code.”

“Or in invisible ink on the original document.”

“Or carved into the skull of a dead cow.”

“That would be dramatic.”

“And demons literally crawling out of hell to get revenge on you because of who your ancestor was isn’t?”

“... You’ve got me there.” 

Nicole turned and kissed the top of Waverly’s head. “I love you, baby.”

“After we replace the windowpanes tomorrow, you’re totally getting laid.” Waverly yawned. 

Nicole smiled and closed her eyes. She figured it would be easier to fall asleep in this house now that the constant fear of the roof collapsing was gone. It wasn’t the same as her and Waverly living together in her apartment, and it most definitely not how she imagined living with Waverly. But it was essentially the same thing, she was going to wake up in the morning to Waverly’s long hair in her mouth, and Waverly was probably going to kick the shit out of her at some point in the night. Really, that’s all she wanted at the moment, and it’s what she had already. 

But seriously, if she had to listen to Wynonna eating the entire bag of corn chips at midnight again, she was going to end up shooting someone.


End file.
